Old Kai
is a character Dragon Ball Z and GT. Personality Elder Kai's personality and demeanor are very perverted and self-centered, much like Master Roshi's. He has a very perverted mind and loves dirty magazines. It's shown during the Majin Buu Saga when Goku bribed him of those to find out a power that he was boasting about, but says he can use his vision to see girls play beach volleyball. He eventually accepts the offer to be able to kiss an Earth woman; in the original manga, it was Porn of one, and in the Japanese version of the anime, it was to grope Bulma's breasts. He is also somewhat childish at times as he throws a tantrum because he "can't see all the action" inside Majin Buu, while also reading comedy comics while powering up Gohan and stating that he can't think on an empty stomach. Despite these tendencies, he can be considered to be the most intelligent character in the series as he has frequently displayed knowledge that no other Kai has shown. Elder Kai has the power to raise a being's ability to their maximum potential. This was gained from fusing with the witch. He often boasts and calls it his "menacing capacities". The ritual begins with him slowly pacing around the participant for five hours. During that time the participant has to stand patiently. After, they both sit facing each other for twenty hours. During this time the participant must be still, but Elder Kai was able to do things such as read. He also has other powers like the ability to create objects out of nothing, a power common in the series, and the ability to view things in any world at any time. History Long before the events of the series, Elder Kai was once a youthful and handsome looking being, until one day, an old witch snuck up on him while he was reading a comic book and took one of the Potara Earrings that he was wearing. She put the earring on her ear which caused the two to fuse. This caused him to become an old wrinkly being with a personality befitting of the new form, as well as new magical powers. Some time after this fusion, Elder Kai was sealed by an enemy, which according to him was very powerful, but not as powerful as Majin Buu. He was sealed inside the Z Sword due to the enemy fearing his ability to raise a person's power gained from fusing with the witch. During the Majin Buu Saga, Supreme Kai and Kibito were looking for warriors they believed would be strong enough to defeat Majin Buu. They eventually ended up with Gohan and had him remove the Z Sword from its stone encasement. Goku eventually showed up, and started to help Gohan train. To test the blade, Supreme Kai generated the strongest metal in the universe, katcheen, and gave it to Goku to throw. When Gohan hit the metal, the Z Sword broke in half, releasing Elder Kai. Elder Kai told them that he could bring out Gohan's latent abilities by doing an "essential ritual". After waiting for hours, Elder Kai had finally unleashed Gohan's hidden potential. After Gohan lost to Super Buu, Elder Kai revealed the method of Potara Fusion to Goku and gave him the Potara Earrings to fuse with Gohan (though Goku would end up fusing with Vegeta, creating Vegito). He then gives up his life so Goku can live again and return to Earth to fuse with Gohan to defeat Buu. When Kid Buu had been brought out, he went to Namek with Dende and Kibito Kai, where he and the others used the Namekian Dragon Balls to help Goku and Vegeta defeat Kid Buu. Elder Kai was brought back to life by the wish made to Porunga to revive everyone who died after the World Tournament, and so his halo disappeared after the wish was made. In Dragon Ball GT, Elder Kai played a prominent part towards the middle of the Baby Saga, by helping Goku's tail grow back to help him fight Baby, which allows Goku to ascend and transform into Super Saiyan 4, for some reason he knew about the SS4 form indicating that there were SS4 before Goku. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, he and Kibitoshin explain to the Z Warriors how the Shadow Dragons were born from the negative energy that was stored in the Dragon Balls, after years of overusing the balls to grant wishes. As the GT series comes to a close, both he and Kibito Kai watch Goku defeat all of the Shadow Dragons and restore the natural order of the universe. Before the Shadow Dragons are born, Elder Kai gives an ultimatum to Goku that the Dragon Balls they are using are very dangerous and have the potential to destroy the whole universe. Since he does not provide an explanation, Goku and others assume that he is simply being prudish, and proceed to use the balls without heeding his warning. Later, with the birth of Shadow Dragons, especially Syn Shenron, the Z warriors are able to understand what Elder Kai had feared. Category:Fusions Category:Deities